The Reunion of the 4 Doctors
by Cas Novak Winters
Summary: A rift in time peaks one man's interest...4 different times in his own timeline. the numbers 9, 10, 11 and 12 come into mind...wait what? 12! summaries are made to make my fan fictions look bad...but there not, I swear.Please read and review!


**Okay first things first, Christopher, David, and Matt is in this and a future doctor (in my mind played by the wonderful and beautiful Benedict Cumberbatch but wait! His hair colour is…? :D) just something I came up with, with the help of my little sister XD lol so proud :3 anyway! Allons-y!**

9

The Doctor grinned down at Rose, leather jacket crumpling as he was thrown to the ground and Rose cried out, a crash filling the Tardis as they came to an abrupt stop, she sat dazed for a moment her cropped, blond hair strewn across her pale face.

"Doctor!? Where are we?" a head popped up from the other side of the Tardis and the Doctor grinned at her.

"Dunno, why don't we find out" he said as he pulled himself up and helped her get to her feet before strolling towards the door and opening it widely before turning round.

"Well, come on then" she giggled, skipping down and linking her arm in his as they walked slowly out the door.

10

"Doctor, if we get out of this alive I will kill you!" Donna shouted over the clammer of the Tardis as they tumbled through the rift in time, the doctor grinned at her over his black rimmed glassed.

"Hold on Donna!" he yelled, laughing as they both gripped on for dear life to the Tardis console. Donna was seriously contemplating killing him if she lived through this. They were both thrown to the ground as the Tardis crash landed. All the wind was knocked out of Donna's lungs and she took a few minutes to gulp in much needed oxygen. She heard rustling from where the Doctor landed. As she stood up she saw him stumbling around, glasses askew on the bridge of his nose. He spun round grinning and quickly skipped to the door.

"Doctor" she warned, he just laughed, waltzing out the door. Donna sighed but let a small smile on her face before quickly following him out the door.

11

"Doctor, what the hell is going on!?" Amy Pond shouted as she saw the Doctor wiz around the Tardis console, flipping leavers and pushing buttons.

"Where heading into a time rift, the Tardis got a distress signal from some other life form!" he yelled back, hand coming up to right his fez, he had taken an unusual liking to the hat and now carried it round everywhere. Amy was about to say something else but the breath was stolen from her lungs as they both crashed to the floor.

"Owhh, I hate crash landings" muttered the doctor as he staggered to his feet, grinning cheekily down at her. Amy grinned back, laughing as she was pulled up.

"Come on Pond, another adventure, for old times' sake" he said as she giggled, pulling him out through the old, wooden blue doors.

12?

"Well isn't this interesting!" boomed the deep voice of the doctor, as he scrutinised the TV screen on the Tardis, flipping a leaver, trying to stabilise it as they hurtled through the rift. Where was that woman? He thought with a roll of his eyes. He heard a screech of surprise from the direction of her room when they came to an abrupt, crashing stop.

"Doctor!" he chuckled from where he was sprawled out on the floor as he saw a small foot sticking out from the other side of the Tardis.

"Where are we?" she yelled, Black curling hair flying behind her as she pulled him to his feet , she looked up at him, green contrasting with blue.

"Don't really know" he grinned, she grinned mischievously back, pulling him by the hand.

"Well, time to find out then" she cried as they exited through the old doors.

Everyone! 

"0h my god!" She yelled stopping dead as She looked at the scene in front of her, it was the Doctor…and the Doctor…and the Doctor. Donna was looking at the six people inform of her curiously, eyeing the four Tardis'.

"Doctor?" said Amy, four pairs of eyes turned to her.

"Yes" they said in unison, freezing as they all heard each other's voice.

"Oh, I remember me!" grinned the Doctor in the pin stripe suit, casually going to the other Doctor in the leather jacket. "mmm…look at those ears" he mused, leather jacket Doctor gaped at him.

"You're one to talk, what's with the side burns!" he retorted, Rose giggled nervously and trench coat Doctor stared wide eyed at her.

"Rose…" he whispered, a look of resigned loss crossing his eyes. Suddenly the girl with the long curling hair was in front of him, a hand gently placed on his cheek.

"No, don't be sad, please" she pleaded, he looked at her alarmed as she grinned up at him, she was quite small only 5'3, her green eyes sparkling. "Hmm, always liked you in this form Doctor" she said.

"Oi, anyone going to explain what is going on?" said Amy impatiently.

"I'm guessing you all found the rift in space" stated Amy's Doctor, the others nodded. Donna looked between them.

"So what should we call you cause `Doctor' would just confuse things. The girl with the dark hair grinned, pointing to the doctors in turn.

"Chris" Rose's doctor, "David" donna's doctor, "Matt" Amy's doctor, "And…my Theta" She grinned up at her doctor sweetly and he rolled his eyes only letting a small smile on his lips. The other Doctors gaped at then, a mix of shock in their eyes at hearing their true name.

"Wait a minute…" 'David` said slowly, he looked at 'Theta` eyes widening. "Owhh, that isn't fair! I wanted to be ginger!" he wailed, acting like a child. 'Matt` nodded sullenly in agreement.

"Always wanted to be ginger and look, won't be around to see it" he mused, walking up to inspect 'Theta's` hair wistfully. The four companions shared a look, on that generally meant – _why, oh why are they so weird?_

"Hmm, I like this Doctor" Amy said, sliding up to 'David` as he was being called now. He smiled cheekily, popping on those glasses that made him look even more adorable. 'Matt` rolled his eyes muttering an _oh for gods sakes!_ Under his breath as he dragged Amy back to stand next to his Tardis. Rose, through all this was looking warily at the girl with the long black hair. Something seemed familiar about her but she didn't know what.

Suddenly there was a clammer from 12's Tardis and a disgruntled Captain Jack Harkness stumbled out.

"Doctor" he nodded at 'Theta` "Doctor, Doctor…Doctor?!" he stared round the familiar faces in awe, Then grinned gleefully. "either this is one of the best dreams ever or its one of the best days ever to be alive" he said, all the Doctors groaned and Donna chuckled.

"Hello" she said, grinning. He grinned back, staring into her eyes.

"Hello" he purred. 'David` rolled his eyes.

"Stop it, both of you we've already been through this." He sighed and Jack chuckled, flashing Amy his killer grin.

"Don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting you" he said, Amy giggled, blushing slightly.

"Oi, back of Jack, she's married" Said 'Matt` Jack gave a big theatrical sigh,

"Aww, always the best ones that are taken." He mumbled, Amy grinned, red hair shining in the muted light.

"Rose Tyler, a pleasure to see you" he nodded at Rose who blushed, a shyly smiled. He winked.

"Hey, what about me" the raven haired girl said, pouting slightly, Jack smirked.

"Well since I've already complimented you I will just say that your my favourite little time-" he was cut off by 'Theta's` cough, a warning not to say more, Jack seemed to catch himself realising what he had been about to say and quickly turned round to the other Doctors.

"Well, it was a pleasure seeing you all like this again, especially you" he said winking at Rose again, in turn making her blush more. "but I really should be going back, Torchwood needs me after all" he said grinning, and with a final salute to them all he pressed a button on the device on his wrist and was gone.

Amy turned to her Doctor, smiling gleefully "Who was that?!" she said, 'Matt` sighed.

"Just an old acquaintance" he muttered.

"Well It's been lovely and all seeing my future self like this but we better be off, things to do, Christmas to see" 'Chris` said cheerfully. Rose was already disappearing through the Tardis door when 'David` called out.

"Wait, Doctor…be careful" he said seriously, 'Chris's` expression changed to slightly wary.

"Of what?" he asked.

"Of BAD WOLF" the 10th Doctor said wearily. The green eyes girl took her Doctors hand as a shudder passed through her at the mention of that name and the pain that it caused. Chris stood for a moment then nodded turning back to his Tardis and closing the door, soon the loud whooshing noise could be heard by all of them.

"Right I think we should leave too" said Theta. He turned and waltzed back into his Tardis.

"I'll catch up." Yelled the girl turning to face Donna and Amy, " Nice finally meeting you both" she said smiling as she shook their hands.

"Nice seeing you too" said Amy in her Scottish accent. Both women wandered back into their respective Tardis' and it was only her and 10 and 11 left.

"Rose, we have to go now!" shouted her Doctor. The two doctors froze on the spot, `Matt' slid his eyes over to his former self and gave a soft smile, nodded at Rose and walked back into his Tardis, soon there was only two Tardis' left.

"Rose is that really you?" `David' Doctor whispered. She nodded smiling softly at him. "B-but how?! You were human and…and in the other universe" he said, eyes pleading. Her smile grew wider as she walked stood in the door way of her Tardis.

"As River said, Spoilers" The 10th Doctor stood stock still for a moment then grinned joyfully at her. She grinned back.

"See you soon Doctor" she called over her shoulder. Rose closed the Door behind her, hearing the sounds of the other Tardis behind her. She walked over to the console, patting it lightly.

"Well that was certainly interesting" Mused Theta, his eyes softly lit by the Tardis lights. Rose smiled at him, remembering all those memories. She hugged her Doctor tightly, sighing as his arms wrapped round her.

"You know," he said, moving back a little. "That day at Bad Wolf Bay, the thing I really wanted to say was. Rose Tyler, I love you" he said, smiling shyly down at her. She smiled, the happiest she had ever been and leaned up to kiss him.

"Yeah well, I know I've said it many times before but love you to, my Theta"

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

From that day on the past and present Doctors had something to look forward to, something to strive for and something that would last, forever.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

**Ah! So much fluffiness at the end there/ hope you enjoyed, please, please, please review!  
See ya soon!  
-C.N.W  
Cas Novak Winters.**


End file.
